paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Destiny
An adult german shepherd stood before a grave. On it it read Mrs. Shep. Wife of Mr. Shep and mother of Chase Shep. The German Shepherd sighed and looked up at the sky. Chase's dad: I remember when you used to sing to me and my son. I miss you so much. I remember memories From a long, long time ago I can hear you calling me To never let you go He watches as the clouds move and reveal the sun shining down on the grave in front of him. Then a ghostly image of Mrs. Shep appears above the grave. As the sun shines down on me I hold the key to give Take hold of the destiny I may give you life Chase's dad: Honey... I miss you. The ghostly figure walked up and nuzzled Mr. Shep.She then sung into his ear. Can you stay forever more Or are you gonna leave for me No matter what it takes for me I'll find you Just to be with you one more time She backs up and continues to sing. As I will find my way my love, You've taught me that life can be revived With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed For your love She flies above her grave and looks up at the sky. I can rule the world, my love Can't you see that we cannot survive If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all Chase's dad: No honey. Our time is over. You'll always be in my heart. But, you must go to Heaven... where you belong. =Instrumental= He thought of all the memories he had with her. The instrumental ends when the memories end. Ever since I met you I want you by my side Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride Chase's dad: I'll never stop loving you... never. If I ever worry, Then I will run to you You gave me your everything And my heart can be true Mrs. Shep: Then do me a favor. Chase's dad: And what's that? Can you stay forever more Or are you gonna leave for me No matter what it takes for me I'll find you Just to be with you one more time Chase's dad: I can't. I have my own life to live. Stay close to me, my love You've taught me that life can be revived With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed For your love Chase's dad: I know... but your time is over... no matter how much it hurts me to admit.'' '' I can rule the world, my love Can't you see that we cannot survive If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all Chase's dad: Maybe so, but your not alive. Not anymore. I must move on. I will make my way, my love I know I will never be the same Sharing of my life Destiny will never be for your love Mrs. Shep: Then do this... You know I will rule the world my love Memories of you my heart fulfill Trusting in your love The peace will come to you and me, and the world Mrs. Shep: Find our son... and take care of him. Chase's dad nodded with a tear rolling down his face. She came up and nuzzled him one more time. Forevermore She fades away as the sun is hidden by the clouds again and Mr. Shep started won at the ground crying. The peace will come Love, love Chase's dad: I promise... I will find him my love... Cries End of Song. Disclaimer: My Destiny belongs to Donna De Lorry, not me. Song article made by Sonic the Fox. Here's the original song: My Destiny. Hope you enjoyed. :) 'Leads to the story: Pups and the first day of school. ' Category:Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Fanon Stories Category:Sonic the fox Category:Sonic the fox songs